Yavin IV/Legends
Yavin IV ist der vierte Mond des Gasriesen Yavin. Beschreibung Dank des dort herrschenden tropischen Klimas bietet Yavin IV einen idealen Lebensraum für eine Vielzahl von Pflanzen und Tierrassen. Die Oberfläche des Mondes ist weitflächig mit dichtem Dschungel übersät und von zahlreichen breiten Flüssen und vulkanischen Gebirgsketten durchzogen. Etwa 69 Prozent von Yavin IV sind Landmasse, welche aus vier Kontinenten besteht: Starloft, Swiven, Koos und Wetyin. Ihre Namen stammen von Kundschaftern einer Wetyin-Kolonie, die auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat war. Der Rest von Yavin IV besteht aus sechs miteinander verbundenen Meeren und einem Binnenmeer, deren Gezeiten durch den Gasriesen Yavin bestimmt werden. Da Yavin IV noch recht jung ist und über einen flüssigen Kern verfügt, besitzt er viele Vulkane und heiße Quellen. Die wenigen Tempelkomplexe, welche von den Massassi in Sklavenarbeit errichtet wurden, sind auf die uralte Architektur der Sith zurückzuführen. Auf Yavin IV gibt es zwei unterschiedliche Arten von Nacht. Wenn der Mond zwischen dem Gasriesen und dem Stern steht, gibt es sonnige Tage und durch das von Yavin-Prime reflektierte Sonnenlicht dämmrige Nächte. Wenn der Planet sich jedoch zwischen dem Mond und dem Stern befindet, herrschen auf Yavin IV dunkle Tage und Nächte mit dramatischen Temperaturstürzen und starken Unwettern vor. Sobald der Mond jedoch den Schatten seines Stammplaneten verlässt, folgen in den oberen Atmosphäreschichten die wunderbaren Regenbogenschauer, die als ein Wunder dieser Galaxis gelten. Yavin IV's Oberfläche besteht größtenteils aus riesigen Dschungelwäldern und Sümpfen. Die Bäume Yavin IV's schießen bis zu mehrere hundert Meter in die Höhe und der Dschungel selbst ist weit ausgedehnt, sodass man sich leicht verlaufen könnte, wenn man sich in der Gegend nicht auskennt. Das Wasser der großen Sumpfgebiete ist teilweise sehr tief und ein perfekter Lebensraum für Tierarten jeglicher Art. Das Wetter in den Sumpfgebieten ist meist unwirtlich und die meiste Zeit regnete es. Viele größere und kleinere Höhlen sind über diese Gebiet verbreitet. Teilweise gibt es auf Yavin IV auch große Klippen und Gebirgslandschaften, die unter anderem einen perfekten Ort für Hinterhalte darstellen, da man sich zwischen dem ganzen Geröll, Gestein und den Hügeln leicht verstecken konnte. Geschichte Die Alten Sith-Kriege Ursprünglich war Yavin IV eine kahle und unfruchtbare Welt, bis eines Tages Jedi-Forscher der Alten Republik den Mond entdeckten und die Anfänge des Lebens anstießen und hegten. Sie errichteten unter anderem ein Wetterkontrollzentrum, welches ein Klima schuf und stabilisierte. Nachdem sich das Leben zu entfalten begann mussten die Jedi wieder abreisen und Yavin IV geriet lange Zeit in Vergessenheit. Etwa 5000 VSY floh der Sith-Lord Naga Sadow nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Jedi mit seinen Anhängern nach Yavin IV und errichtete hier einen Stützpunkt. Mithilfe der Macht und seiner Gefolgsleute baute er zahllose Tempel, deren Ruinen noch heute erhalten sind. Diese Tempel dienten zugleich als Brennpunkte der Dunklen Seite. Mit der Zeit wurde Sadow immer wahnsinniger und setzte seine Sith-Magie ein um seine Gefolgsleute in missgestaltete, rothäutige Wesen, die Massassi, zu verwandeln, welche ihm als Sklaven dienen sollten. Um dem Tod zu entgehen, kreierte Naga Sadow eine Art Stasis-Kapsel, die unter dem Tempel des Feuers verborgen war, in der er die nächsten 1000 Jahre im Koma verbrachte. Die Massassi verkamen währenddessen zu halbintelligenten Wilden. Im Jahr 4400 VSY kam der Jedi Freedon Nadd nach Yavin IV und erweckte Naga Sadow um von ihm die Lehren der Sith zu erfahren. Nachdem dieser ihn alles gelehrt hatte wurde er von Nadd kaltblütig getötet. Um 4000 VSY gelangte der abtrünnige Jedi Exar Kun nach Yavin IV und machte sich zum Anführer der Massassi. Mit deren Hilfe ließ er hunderte neuer Tempel erbauen und erschuf durch seine alchemistischen Fähigkeiten zweiköpfige Flugechsen, die sie bewachen sollten. Als er schließlich einen Krieg gegen die Jedi und die Republik entfesselte wurde dieser von seinem Hauptquartier auf Yavin IV aus geleitet. 3996 VSY gelang es den Jedi nach einer Schlacht schließlich den Mond zu umstellen. Exar Kun jedoch nutzte die Brennpunkte der Tempel um die Flotte der Jedi mit einem gewaltigen Macht-Sturm zu vernichten. Diese wehrten den Angriff aber so ab, dass Yavin IV von den Energien getroffen wurde. Der Dschungelmond ging in Flammen auf und alles Leben dort verbrannte. Exar Kun schaffte es jedoch in seinem Wahnsinn durch die Opferung aller Massassi seinen Geist in einem der Tempel zu erhalten, wo er die nächsten Jahrtausende gefangen blieb. Bereits 50 Jahre später hatte sich vor allem dank der Jedi das Leben auf Yavin IV wieder erholt und nur vereinzelte Wrackteile und Ruinen zeugten noch von den Kriegshandlungen. thumb|left|Die Station der Tauschhändler. Um 3956 VSY befand sich im Orbit um Yavin-Prime eine Raumstation der Tauschhändler, die von einem Rodianer namens Suvam Tan betrieben wurde, der alle möglichen Gegenstände anbot. Diese bekam er aus den Ruinen auf Yavin IV, reparierte sie und konnte sie so gewinnbringend versetzen. Nach der Flucht von Taris fanden Revan und seine Gefährten im Navigationscomputer der Ebon Hawk die Koordinaten dieser Station und konnten die Ressourcen für ihren Kampf gegen Darth Malak nutzen. Ebenfalls konnten sie Suvam vor einigen Kopfgeldjägern der Trandoshaner retten, die die Station überfielen. Als Haustier hielt sich der Rodianer einen Gizka. Jahre später, im Jahr 3756 VSY, verschlug es die beiden Jedi Eison Gynt und Barel Ovair nach Yavin IV, wo sie das grab von Sadow aufsuchten. Als sie den Tempel betraten, wurden sie jedoch von Massassi angegriffen und mussten bis an Sadows Grab fliehen. Während Ovair Wochen später nach Coruscant zurückkehrte, galt Gynt als tot, doch wurde der Körper Gynts von Sadows Geist besetzt und Jahre später gegen Ovair ins Feld geführt, welcher in Wahrheit ein Sith-Infiltrator gewesen war und auf Yavin IV den Tempel von Sadow im Auftrag des Sith-Imperators hatte versiegeln sollen. (Eintrag VVC 103) Klonkriege Während der Klonkriege verschlug es Anakin Skywalker nach Yavin IV, als er die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress, eine Schülerin Graf Dookus, verfolgte. Er lieferte sich mit ihr einen Kampf im Dschungel und in den Massassi-Ruinen, bis er sie besiegen und in einen Abgrund stoßen konnte. Der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg thumb|right|[[X-Flügler über den Urwäldern von Yavin IV.]] Wegen der Abgelegenheit des Yavin-Systems errichtete die Rebellen-Allianz im größten Tempel später ihren Stützpunkt, bevor die Bedrohung durch den ersten Todesstern akut wurde. Eine Rebellenflotte konnte diese Bedrohung in der Schlacht von Yavin jedoch abwenden, da Luke Skywalker die entscheidende Aktion gelang und den Todesstern zerstörte. Um hierfür Vergeltung zu üben, entsandte das Imperium eine Bodenstreitmacht, um die Rebellen zu besiegen. Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles und Sarkli mussten während dieser Schlacht ihr ganzes fliegerisches Geschick aufwenden, um die TIE Staffeln und Kampfläufer des Imperiums aufzuhalten. Die Sturmtruppen konnten sogar in den Tempel eindringen, wo sich noch einige Rebellen-Offiziere aufhielten, unter ihnen General Carlist Rieekan. Jedoch gelang es den drei Piloten der Renegaten-Staffel die Offiziere zu befreien und die sichere Evakuierung des Mondes zu gewährleisten. Die Neue Republik In diesem Tempel scharte Luke Skywalker nach dem Tod des Imperators 11 NSY zwölf machtsensitive Personen aus der ganzen Galaxis um sich um sie als Jedi auszubilden und gründete so das Jedi-Praxeum. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit versenkte er im Auftrag der Republik die imperiale Superwaffe Sonnenhammer mithilfe der Macht im Kern des Gasriesen Yavin. Jedoch ergriff der Geist von Exar Kun, der noch immer in seinem Tempel gefangen war Besitz von Lukes Schüler Kyp Durron. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte der Sith Luke besiegen und dessen Geist aus seinem Körper verbannen. Danach barg Kyp den Sonnenhammer, indem er die Spitze des Tempels als Brennpunkt der Macht benutzte, aus dem Kern von Yavin und vernichtete damit das Carida-System. Erst als sich die übrigen Jedi-Schüler zusammentaten und dadurch ihre Schwächen ausglichen konnten sie den Geist Exar Kuns vernichten und so Luke und Kyp retten. In den folgenden Jahren bildete Luke hier einige exzellente Jedi-Ritter aus, unter ihnen Kyle Katarn, Corran Horn und Mara Jade. Im Jahr 12 NSY startete der imperiale Admiral Daala mit ihrem Supersternzerstörer Jedi Hammer einen Angriff auf die Akademie um die verhassten Jedi zu beseitigen und die Republik so zu schwächen. Vizeadmiral Pellaeon war auf ihren Befehl hin bereits mit einer Flotte von 17 Sternzerstörern voraus geflogen und hatte Wellen von Bodentruppen abgesetzt, welche die Akademie angriffen. Der Jedi-Ritter Dorsk 81 benutzte jedoch die Plattform an der Spitze des Tempels wie seinerzeit Exar Kun als Sammelpunkt der Macht um einen gewaltigen Macht-Sturm zu entfesseln, der Pellaeons Schiffe weit aus dem Planetensystem hinausschleuderte und schwer beschädigte. Der Jedi ließ bei dieser Aktion jedoch sein eigenes Leben. Als Daala mit ihrem Supersternzerstörer und 20 Sternzerstörern der ''Victory''-Klasse eintraf um die Akademie zu vernichten, konnte sie von einer Flotte unter dem Befehl von Admiral Ackbar aufgehalten werden. Auf der Oberfläche von Yavin IV gelang es der Jedi Callista unterdessen einen TIE-Bomber zu kapern und in den Hangar der Jedi Hammer zu steuern, wo sie ihn zur Explosion brachte und so den Antrieb zerstörte. Der Supersternzerstörer wurde von der Gravitation des Gasriesen erfasst und in seinem Inneren zu kleinen Molekülen komprimiert. Sowohl Daala wie auch Callista konnten entkommen, die Imperialen mussten sich jedoch zurückziehen. Inzwischen konnten Luke und seine Jedi-Ritter in einem Guerillakampf im Dschungel die imperialen Bodentruppen unter Zuhilfenahme der Macht besiegen. Zahlreiche Tempel wurden dabei jedoch schwer beschädigt, konnten aber von den Jedi wiederaufgebaut werden. Der imperiale Admiral Galak Fyyar startete 13 NSY mit Hilfe des Dunklen Jedi Desann von seinem Schiff Doomgiver aus einen Angriff auf die Akademie, bei dem große Teile des Tempels demoliert wurden. Die Schäden konnten jedoch nach dem Sieg Kyle Katarns über Fyyar und Desann behoben und der Ausbildungsbetrieb wieder aufgenommen werden. Ein Großteil der Kämpfe fand jedoch im unwegsamen Sumpfgelände Yavins statt, was den Sturmtruppen der Neugeborenen schwer zu schaffen machte. thumb|Die Landschaft von Yavin IV mit Aussicht auf die [[Massassi Tempel.]] Als Desanns Schülerin Tavion 14 NSY später - Kyle Katarn gehörte inzwischen zum Stab der Jedi-Meister - versuchte, den Sith-Lord Marka Ragnos wiederzuerwecken, stahl sie mit Hilfe des Zepter von Ragnos Machtenergie von den alten Massassi-Tempeln. Sie startete ein Ablenkungsmanöver für die Jedi, indem sie das Shuttle mit den neuen Padawan-Schülern abschoss und dieses im Dschungel notlanden musste. Während der Suchaktion konnte Tavions Schützling Alora in die Akademie eindringen und Luke Skywalkers Aufzeichnungen stehlen. Während und auch nach diesen Geschehnissen diente Yavin IV als Ausgangsbasis für alle Missionen der Jedi-Schüler in der gesamten Galaxis. Schlacht mit dem Zweiten Imperium thumb|right|180px|Die Schlacht. Gegen 23 NSY griff das Zweite Imperium Yavin IV an, mit dem Ziel, die Jedi vom Mond zu vertreiben. Zuvor stießen die Jedi Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka und Lowbacca auf den ehemaligen TIE-Piloten Qorl, der seit der Niederlage des Imperiums bei Yavin IV als Einsiedler auf dem Planeten lebte. Dieser zwang die vier Kinder dazu, seinen Jäger zu reparieren und flog anschließend mit dem Jäger über die Tempel, mit dem Ziel, diese zu vernichten. Er konnte von Han Solo verjagt werden, stieß jedoch mitten in eine Raumschlacht, als er fliehen wollte. Das Zweite Imperiums stieß im Orbit auf hefzigen Wiederstand der Jedi, der Republik und sogar von Lando Calrissians Privatflotte, der versuchte, seinen Fehler beim Entführen der Jedi wieder gut zu machen. Das Zweite Imperiums konnte besiegt werden, bevor es ihnen gelang, die Tempel zu zerstören. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Während des Yuuzhan Vong-Krieges wurde Yavin IV drei Jahre später erneut angegriffen, als die Yuuzhan Vong versuchten, die verhassten Jedi ein für alle Mal auszulöschen, wobei sie bedauerlicherweise besser bei waren, als das Zweite Imperium. Zwar kam es im Orbit zu erbitterten Schlachten zwischen den Yuuzhan Vong und den Jedi, die die Unterstützung von Talon Karrde hatten, doch waren die außergalaktischen Invasoren bereits auf dem Mond. Dabei wurde der komplette Jedi-Tempel zerstört, als ein Damutek der Yuuzhan Vong dort seine Wurzeln schlug. Während der Schlacht wurden einige Jedi verwundet, Meister Ikrit starb, doch gelang es den Jedi zu fliehen, als auch noch die Unterstützung Booster Terriks Errant Venture eintraf. Der Tempel und auch der Mond selbst waren jedoch für immer verloren, denn es gelang den Yuuzhan Vong dennoch, auf dem Planeten zu bleiben. Lebewesen Yavin IV verfügt über eine reiche Flora und Fauna. Neben riesigen Dschungelbäumen mit purpurner Borke gedeihen vor allem Blaublattsträucher, Nebelorchideen, Federfarne und „Rührmichnichtan“. Die Flüsse werden von Schleimsalamandern und kleinen Fischen bewohnt, welche als Beute für Anglerspinnen dienen. Daneben existieren Panzeraale oder die in Schwärmen lebenden Feuerbienen. In den Baumwipfeln turnen die von einem blauen Fell bedeckten, affenartigen Woolamander umher, während Runyips das Unterholz auf der Suche nach Futter durchstöbern. Die gefährlichsten Tiere sind wahrscheinlich die Kristallschlangen und die in Schwärmen fliegenden Piranhakäfer, die ihre Opfer bei lebendigem Leibe binnen Sekunden bis auf die Knochen abnagen. Zu den gefährlichen Kreaturen zählen wohl auch die „Heuler“, große Echsen, die bei einer Bedrohung ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul von sich geben. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Szenen die auf der Oberfläche von Yavin IV und nicht in den Tempeln spielen, wurden in Tikal gedreht. Dort dienten die Tempel der Maya als "Massassi Tempel". Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des dunklen Lords *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Meister der Macht *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Die Belagerung von Yavin! *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Young Jedi Knights'' − Angriff auf Yavin 4 *Tikal in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tikal Einzelnachweise bg:Явин cs:Yavin IV en:Yavin 4 es:Yavin 4 fr:Yavin IV it:Yavin IV ja:ヤヴィン4 nl:Yavin 4 pl:Yavin 4 pt:Yavin-4 ro:Yavin 4 ru:Явин IV fi:Yavin IV Kategorie:Monde Kategorie:Monde von Yavin